Cleaning devices such as vacuum cleaners and the like are extensively used to clean dust and debris from floors, furniture, and other cleaning surfaces. These devices are typically used only a few hours or less per month, and are typically stored somewhere when not in use. Often these devices are kept in a closet, where they may prevent one from hanging clothes along the full length of the closet bar, may get in the way when trying to remove clothes from the closet, and generally take up much coveted space. Sometimes these devices are stored in a laundry room or utility room where it also can interfere with doing laundry or other tasks.
Homeowners typically do not keep their cleaning devices in a living room, family room or bedroom where the cleaner is in sight. However, many people have one or more floor lamps or table lamps in their living room, family room, or bedroom. The floor lamp may be behind a chair or couch such that the lamp stand is not visible to the casual observed. The table lamp may be placed on a nightstand or desk.
Some cleaners have a light positioned to illuminate the floor in front of the cleaner. These directional lights do not illuminate other portions of the room in which the cleaner is being used.
Artists and some craftsman have modified cleaners to make lamps in which the body of the cleaner is the body of the lamp. In all of these products, the cleaner is modified such that after it has become a lamp, the device can no longer be used as a cleaner.
The art has not created a cleaner that can be used as a floor lamp or table lamp to illuminate a room and still be used as a cleaner to sweep and clean a floor or furniture. Indeed, the art has failed to recognize that such a device would be kept in a living room, bedroom, family room or other room to illuminate that room when not being used as a cleaner, freeing up storage space in a closet.